oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Avery
| Funi eva = | age = 18 | species = Human | height = 173 centimeters (5'8") | weight = 70.3 kg (155 lbs.) | first = I Want EverythingI Want Everything: Avery makes his debut. | affiliation = Everything Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Pirate captain; Helmsman | residence = | alias = Avi (アビ, Abi) | epithet = Ship King (船王, Fune Ō) | bounty = 115,000,000Bounty Application 2: Avery's third bounty is revealed. 60,000,000Bounty Application 1: Avery's second bounty is revealed. 25,000,000Halloween Giveaway: Avery's first bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = August 23rd | relatives = Henry Benjamin (Adoptive Brother) | dfname = Fune Fune no Mi | dfename = Ship-Ship Fruit | dfmeaning = Ship; Boat | dftype = Paramecia }} Henry Avery is the captain and helmsman of the Everything Pirates. A denizen of Paradise, Avery's lifelong goal is to follow in the footsteps of and become the King of the Pirates. With a bounty of 115,000,000, Avery is a part of the next generation of Super Rookies. Appearance Avery is a pale-skinned individual, with long, messy, neck-length, light brown hair and teal eyes. He generally wears a light green shirt with medium-length sleeves underneath a clay-colored vest with a fur lining around the neck. He wears dark brown gloves, white pants, and brown loafers for the rest of his attire. Most notably, he wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Despite wearing an eyepatch, Avery's eye is fully functional. He simply wears it because he likes the aesthetic. Personality Avery is an energetic and honest individual, who always wears his emotions on his sleeve. Despite having just met him, Avery was completely willing to reveal his Devil Fruit powers and goal to become the King of the Pirates to Arukana and showed Remilia the facilities of the Sol Arche, despite her having just attacked him. He has a particular fondness for people that want to be the best at something or have the most of something, such as with Arukana wanting to learn everything he could from the world. He He finds these people easy to get along with, as his own goal to become the King of the Pirates alines with these goals in some manner. Often, he tries to recruit these people into his crew. He has a tendency to call anyone he meets by a shortening of their name, regardless of how many syllables their name is, such as how he calls Arukana and Remilia Aru and Remi respectively. Avery is fully and completely invested in the idea of being a pirate, living by his own code of what a true pirate, and, by extension, what the King of Pirates should be; someone who doesn't bow to anyone and not only possesses everything the world has to offer, but takes anything that they want. This not only extends to the standard items of wealth, fame, and power, but also other concepts, items, people (such as women and revenge). This model was based off of the mentality of Monkey D. Luffy, his idol, albeit he takes a few liberties, demonstrating a somewhat more malicious personality in comparison to the former Pirate King. As a pirate, Avery believes that the act of murder shouldn't be something he should be bothered by and is completely willing to indulge his crew mates in vengeance, considering Yoichi dream of murdering Sinclair to be a dream worth dying for. Similarly to , Avery becomes lovestruck when he sees a beautiful woman. He is not perturbed by more petty things when it comes to a woman's physique, such as height or muscle mass. This side of him was first demonstrated with Ryusei Remilia, who, fortunately for him, also found him attractive. Despite his fondness of women, he is also known to be completely unaware of what sex is, with his desire of women only going as far as kissing and cuddling. In battle, Avery demonstrates a jovial mood, enjoying the violence to an almost startling degree. He admires strong people and is always willing to accept a challenge. Despite not being the smartest individual, Avery is capable of picking up on certain things, such as his new ship moving much faster than ordinary marine vessels. Although, he normally needs to have some manner of experience with something in order to pick up on any differences it may have. Relationships Arukana Avery has a great deal of respect for Arukana, even going beyond his role as his first mate. He respects his intelligence and his goal, finding their dreams to be rather similar (while Avery wants to be the King of the Pirates, Arukana wants to become the world's greatest scientist). The two get along quite well, having an excellent working relationship and strong friendship. Arukana can sometimes find his more eccentric behavior to be quite ridiculous, and refuses to teach him about certain things that would be awkward to teach a grown man, such as what sex is. Avery's nickname for him is Aru. Yoichi As with every attractive woman he meets, Avery was smitten with Yoichi upon meeting her. Despite initially giving her a warm welcome, her more abrasive personality and wish to take his crew's items eventually caused him to regain his senses, putting his foot down and refusing to give her supplies, stating that the King of the Pirates doesn't bow to anyone. Impressed by his valor, and willingness to die to achieve his dream, she opened up to him about her wish to kill Donatelli Sinclair. Avery immediately agreed to the proposal and recruited her into the crew. Avery's nickname for her is Yo. Kiato Taira Taira was yet another woman that Avery found himself immediately smitten with, having first met when he liberated her from a marine prison transport vessel. On top of his attraction to her, he was also impressed by her stealth and usage of the , immediately asking her to join his crew. Finding his abilities and the crew itself to be interesting, Taira ultimately decided to join the crew. Avery's nickname for her is Tai. Seizawa While Seizawa and Avery initially got off on the wrong foot, with Seizawa attempting to kill and rob Avery, Avery quickly bested him and Shephard in combat. Impressed by his power and vigor, Avery offered him a position in his crew, much to Seizawa's confusion. As with Arukana, Avery sees Seizawa as a kindred spirit, with an important dream that he's willing to kill or die for. Avery's nickname for him is Sei. Brooke Shephard Shephard first encountered Avery alongside Seizawa. While she didn't think much of him initially, her opinion was quickly turned around when he easily bested the two of them in combat. Impressed by her own power, as with Seizawa's, Avery invited her to join his crew as well. It was then that Avery managed to coax her into revealing her dream for the first time, which was becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. Avery's nickname for her is Shep. Black D. Seth Avery is a big fan of Seth's music, and specifically tracked him down to recruit him for his musical skill and expertise. Despite finding his gravity-manipulating abilities to be a bit of a nuisance, he still finds himself enamored by his musical expertise, and doesn't regret the labors he needed to perform to get him to join the crew. Avery's nickname for him is Set. Ryusei Remilia Despite her attempting to attack his ship, Avery was immediately smitten with Remilia, not being intimidated by her height or muscle mass. He proceeded to excitedly show her the facilities of the Sol Arche. However, Remilia's own hair-trigger personality caused her to react negatively upon hearing that Avery wanted to share his bed with her that night, despite meaning that he just wanted to cuddle and literally share the bed as opposed to actually having sex, causing her to react negatively. The two had a brief clash, which ended when Sunshine forcibly removed Remilia from the ship. Despite this, Remilia and Avery still have nothing but respect for the other, mostly in relation to their respective strength, even still finding themselves smitten with one another. As a memento of their meeting and test of his trustworthiness, Remilia gave Avery a blue, crystalline flower made from her Devil Fruit ability, which he cherishes greatly and keeps safe. Avery's nickname for her is Remi. Henry Benjamin Despite their initial love for each other as brothers, the two grew up on opposite ends of the law, and, as such, have no familial attachments to each other anymore. Benjamin even went as far as to master a particular martial art to specifically counter Avery's iron-hard skin. Despite not finding it within him to hate his older brother, Avery will not allow him to compromise his goals. Despite his seeming animosity towards him, Benjamin still calls him by his childhood nickname, Avi. Likewise, Avery still uses his nickname for Benjamin, Ben. Powers and Abilities As the captain of the Everything Pirates, Avery has complete authority within the crew, and is recognized as the greatest threat amongst them. Despite being on his own and primarily navigating the Grand Line on rafts, Avery was able to amass an initial bounty of 25,000,000. He currently has a bounty of 115,000,000, a rather sizable amount by Paradise standards, and giving him status as a Super Rookie, demonstrating how much of a threat he is to the World Government's operations. He has proven to be a strong enough combatant to take on scores of marines single-handedly, match another Super Rookie in battle, and defeat two powerful Paradise thieves without incurring a single injury, each with bounties worth 65,000,000. Physical Abilities Avery's physical parameters are rather high. He has considerable strength, capable of effortlessly throwing fully-grown marines into the air and off of a ship.Boatjack: Avery steals a marine vessel alongside Arukana. During his fight with Remilia, despite being overall physically weaker than the Brawling Beauty, Avery was still strong enough to temporarily match her strength, even managing to be the first person to injure her. During his encounter with Seizawa and Brooke Shephard, Avery was capable of easily catching and crushing Seizawa's giant stone fist and bringing him to his knees in one punch. He even managed to resist the effects of the , being completely unaffected at the base level and only finding minor difficultly in moving as Seth began to increase the gravity around him. Before his fight with Remilia, it was stated that Avery had never lost a battle of pure strength. Avery's speed is quite impressive as well, capable of moving faster than the eye can see and delivering a blow to his opponent before they can even react. He was even able to react to and dodge Shephard's strikes, including her technique Kairyu. His ability to react to her attacks is all the more impressive, considering Shephard is a High-Speed Human that ate the Tata Tata no Mi. He often combines his speed and strength for devastating effects. With a series of swift punches and throws, Avery was capable of ejecting 20 marines from the Sol Arche into the ocean before the rest of the ship's former personnel could even react. Even after they noticed, Avery still managed to dispatch numerous marines before they could fire their guns, swing their swords, call for backup, or even run. Despite his other immense physical talents, Avery's most notable ability is his incredible durability. Even as a baby, Avery's body was durable enough to withstand the burning heat and collapse of a house on top of him, with him being completely unharmed. He could withstand the burning heat and power of Remilia's Devil Fruit ability and remained unfazed by her immensely fast and powerful punches. When Shephard attempted to cut him using the wrapped and partially unwrapped version of her sword, the blade failed to cut through his skin. While the full power of the wrapped version of the blade has not been seen, when fully unwrapped, the blade was strong enough to cut cleanly though the entire top portion of a tower. Even tandem attacks between Shephard and Seizawa using metal blades proved ineffective in injuring him. His durability does have limits, however, as he claimed that Shephard's Kairyu likely would've cut him in two. Shephard stated that his skin was harder than iron. Navel Expertise Avery is knowledgable in the maintenance and sailing of ships. While he can appear to be a dullard sometimes, his knowledge of ships is always prominent. He quickly recognized that the Sol Arche was much faster than an average marine vessel, even one of equivalent size. He also was aware of where the brig on a marine prisoner transport vessel would be located, expertly firing the cannons on his ship to avoid the brig while decimating the marines onboard. Avery's knowledge of ships doesn't just include infrastructure, but also in sailing. Despite being completely on his own and using only a raft, Avery was capable of not only sailing all the way to Karakuri Island on the Grand Line, but also gain enough infamy to amass a bounty of 25,000,000. His Devil Fruit is also responsible for his sailing success. Devil Fruit Avery ate the Fune Fune no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to manipulate ships. This can only be done after merging the ship in question with an entity created from his Devil Fruit, a small marble-like sphere, small enough to fit in Avery's pocket, named Sunshine (サンシャイン, Sanshain). Currently, Sunshine inhabits a stolen marine vessel, the Sol Arche, which acts as her primary "body" and the Everything Pirates' ship. He has particular confidence in the combination of his Devil Fruit with his ship, stating that Yoichi would be incapable of killing him while they were onboard. History Past Avery was born to a man named Theodore and his wife. However, a few days later, tragedy struck when the house they lived in caught fire. The fire killed Theodore and his wife, but Avery was found in the rubble, covered in soot, but otherwise unharmed. A few years after the fire, Avery was adopted by the Henry Family. Despite his initial surprise, Benjamin, his new brother, welcomed him to the family with open arms. Sometime after accepting Avery into the family, Avery and Benjamin climbed a hill, leaving Avery much more winded than his older brother. Avery questioned why Benjamin calls him "Avi", leading Benjamin to explain to him what nicknames are. After grasping the concept, Avery makes up the nickname "Benji" for Benjamin, but Benjamin quickly states that most people just call him "Ben", which Avery quickly accepts.Avi and Ben: More of Avery's backstory with Benjamin is revealed. The two brothers began to admire the sea below, prompting Avery to state that he wanted to head out to sea someday. Benjamin briefly made fun of Avery, stating he'd be lost without his big brother, but soon affirmed that he too would like to set out to sea someday. It was then that a loud crash came from the textile factory in town, causing the two brothers to spring into action. Gathering Everything Saga Grand Theft Auto Avery makes his debut arriving on Karakuri Island, just barely with the raft he was using breaking apart as soon as he makes landfall. Recalling Sunshine from the raft, he stated that they'd find a new ship soon, however he found himself having trouble moving due to the colder climate. It was at that point Avery met Arukana, who quickly realized Avery was a newcomer to the island and invited him to his home to warm up. It was at this point Avery introduced Arukana to Sunshine and revealed his Devil Fruit powers. The two then made a deal; Arukana would take Avery to the marina to get a new ship and Avery would take Arukana with him, the scientist having learned everything he could on the island. After arriving in the marina, Avery immediately honed in on a docked navy vessel, deciding that it would be the ship that him and Arukana would steal. Right on cue, Arukana's how exploded, acting as a distraction for the pirates to sneak aboard as other marines fled the ship. Avery then excitedly ran up the gangplank of the ship and began tossing marines off the ship, receiving some assistance from Arukana. After a majority of the marine crew was either removed from the ship or incapacitated, Avery fused Sunshine with the ship, causing it to whir to life. Sunshine then removed the remaining marines from the ship and pulled away from port. Avery quickly noticed that the marine vessel was moving much faster than ordinary marine ships, but took no mind of it, congratulating Arukana on their successful theft, asking his new first mate what they'd name their ship. The Wrong Ship Not long after stealing the Sol Arche, Avery was basking in the glory of piracy, when his ship was suddenly attacked. Immediately badgering the person to attack his ship, he quickly noticed that the person attacking was Ryusei Remilia, who he immediately became smitten with. Asking her to come aboard, he then began to show her around.The Brawling Beauty: Avery meets Ryusei Remilia. This all went awry when he showed her to his room however and offered to sleep with her. Despite him literally only wanting to sleep with her, as opposed to having sex, Remilia became overly flustered and suddenly lashed out as Avery. The two briefly fought, but she was soon ejected from the ship, as Sunshine came to the conclusion that Avery wouldn't be able to defeat her. Despite this, the two bid each other farewell peacefully, still smitten with one another, with Remilia leaving a token of her affection, a crystalline flower created by her Devil Fruit power, for Avery to keep. As he waved her goodbye, Arukana asked if they actually had sex, prompting Avery to respond with that he had no idea what sex was. The Drunken Archer Soon after his run in with Remilia, Avery was continuing to sail across the Grand Line, when he suddenly came across a strange raft. After bringing the raft aboard, they quickly realized that the person on the raft was a woman, who Avery once again found himself lovestruck by. She proceeded to use their facilities before finally introducing herself as Yoichi. She briefly threatens to take over the ship or take supplies, but is taken aback by Avery's confidence onboard the Sol Arche, claiming that can't kill them as long as they're onboard. However, they have a brief heart to heart about their dreams and aspirations, where Yoichi reveals that her dream is to kill Donatelli Sinclair. After looking at the magazine, Avery agrees that he can make it so that they can kill him. Utterly shocked at his brashness, Yoichi agreed to join the crew on the two conditions that they help her to achieve her goal and that they give her some booze. Avery then excitedly proclaimed that the drinks were for celebration of their new crew member joining.Castaway: Avery meets Yoichi. Making Some Moves Avery, realizing that the ship was rather understaffed, decided to attack a marine prisoner transport in order in order to free the prisoners and recruit them into the crew. He managed to get the ship rather close to the prisoner transport, as the Sol Arche still appeared to be a marine battleship, before ordering to attack. After Yoichi sniped a few officers and created a distraction, Avery began firing upon the vessel, killing several marines, while expertly avoiding the cells of the prisoners. After a brief volley, decimating a great deal of the ship and crew, Avery boarded the ship and freed the prisoners.Understaffed: Avery attacks a marine prisoner transport in order to recruit the prisoners into his crew. When confronted by Kiato Taira about why he had freed the prisoners, after showing his trademark lovestruck impression, he stated that he would drop anyone who simply wanted to return their lives off on the next island, but invited everyone else to join his crew. A man decided to attack Avery in an attempt to simply steal his ship, but it proved ineffective, with Avery simply punching him and ejecting him from the ship. Intrigued by the pirate, Taira and Avery then briefly demonstrated their Devil Fruit abilities to each other, with Taira deciding to join the Everything Pirates, alongside the rest of the freed criminals. I Can Give you Everything Avery soon found himself on Kyuka Island, gathering supplies, while reminiscing on how he wouldn't be able to enjoy the amenities of the island. Becoming lost in thought, he found himself literally walking into Seizawa and Brooke Shephard. After apologizing, Seizawa and Shephard immediately threatened to rob him, with Seizawa claiming that they have big plans. Avery immediately punched him in retaliation, stating that his plans were even bigger. Shephard attempted to cut his head off with the wrapped version of her sword, but Avery's thick skin proved too dense for her to cut through. Seizawa and Shephard continued their assault, but none of their techniques proved to be effective. After not much longer, Avery defeated both Seizawa and Shephard, having not incurred any damage.It's Not Nice to Steal: Avery encounters Seizawa and Brook Shephard on Kyuka Island. Impressed by their power and valor, Avery then invited the to join his crew, much to the confusion of the two thieves. The three shared their dreams and names, ultimately convincing them to join the crew. Afterwards, Avery, Seizawa, and Shephard robbed Kyuka Island of all its riches and food before fleeing back to the Sol Arche. I'm Goin' Down! After a short while, the morale of the crew started to falter, putting everyone, including Avery in a bit of a slump. Wanting to fix that, Avery headed to Vira in order to recruit a musician, having heard of the infamous Black D. Seth. Seth's performance had only just begun when Avery, transfixed by his music, decided that he needed to have him in his crew.Magical Musician: Avery meets Black D. Seth to recruit him into his crew. As soon as Seth's show was finished, Avery immediately approached him, ignoring the women he was with, and asked him to join his crew. Not seeing a reason to join his crew over any of the other offers he's received, Avery explained that his crew would be the one to actually find One Piece. Seth agreed to join his crew if he could steal the piano he had played on for his performance. Finding this to be a simple task, Avery walked over to grab it, but Seth immediately used his own Devil Fruit power to increase the gravity around him. However, Avery proved to be unaffected by the initial increase in gravity, managing to laboriously move the piano to the exit as Seth began to slowly increase the gravity, much to Avery's annoyance. After introducing Avery to the crew, Shephard stated her disbelief that a simple musician be capable of dispelling the crew's depression, prompting Avery to tell Seth to show him what he could do. Gathering a few instruments at the crew's request, Seth proceeded to play a beautiful piece, lifting the spirits of the crew, as well as using his Devil Fruit ability to make everyone float. Finally back on track, Avery happily declares that they're ready to continue sailing, before Shephard reminds Avery that they still need to wait another day for the Log Pose to reset, with Avery proclaiming that they'd set sail the following day instead. Everything Comes to a Stop A few days later, Avery was suddenly awoken by the vibration of the ship. Hurrying to the deck, he quickly realized that they were under attack from the marines. Giving orders to the rest of the crew, he prepared the ship for retaliation, however, all of his cannonballs were stopped by Benjamin, reuniting with him for the first time after years. Benjamin stated his intent to retake the Sol Arche and disowned Avery as his brother before the two began to fight, with Benjamin initially gaining the advantage with his Tekkai Kenpo and other Rokushiki techniques.The Captain of this Ship: Part of Avery's backstory is revealed as he fights against Henry Benjamin. Major Battles *Avery and Arukana vs. Marines *Avery vs. Ryusei Remilia *Everything Pirates vs. Marines (Prisoner Transport) *Avery vs. Seizawa and Brooke Shephard *Everything Pirates vs. Marines (Battle for the Sol Arche) **Avery vs. Henry Benjamin Trivia * Avery is named after Henry Every, an individual who became known as the "King of the Pirates" in real life. He has also erroneously been referred to as John Avery. :* Avery's birthday, August 23rd, is the same day that Henry Every was born. * Like many other characters, Avery has a distinct laughter style, "Gi hi hi hi hi!" References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Paradise Characters Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Helmsmen Category:Everything Pirates Category:Super Rookies